Almost There
by JungHona
Summary: Terinspirasi dari photo concept dan ditambah dari beberapa video monet laknat. Hanya sebuah keisengan dibarengi mata yang tidak lepas dari selfie seorang Jung Hoseok. Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung/BTS real life FanFiction


**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Krang.. krang..

Beberapa suara berisik kecil menyapa gendang telinga. Terlihat beberapa orang lalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Membawa semacam kamera, pemantul cahaya, beberapa tongkat lampu, atau yang lainnya. Sedangkan keributan itu sama sekali terdengar biasa untuk seorang namja dengan rambut orange miliknya.

Ia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, sembari beberapa kali membuat pose-pose sederhana dengan mengangkat ponselnya ke atas menghadapnya. Namun kemudian kegiatannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat sebuah tangan menarik kerah kemeja nya yang sengaja ia buka.

"Tidak kah.. ARMY akan berteriak histeris nantinya?." Tanya seseorang disamping namja itu, ia menyodorkan sekotak kentang goreng padanya "Gomawo. Ahh.. daripada itu, aku sudah sangat senang melihat beberapa ARMY terlebih Vhope shipper kita memenuhi twitter ketika lambang kita menyatu." Jawabnya.

Si cantik disampingnya tertawa ringan "Eishh.. jangan bicara kan itu. Entah kenapa setelah sekian lama, semenjak Rookie King kita mendapat lagi kesempatan muncul bersama secara resmi begini." Ucapnya bahagia.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing. Namun kemudian, namja berambut orange itu mengikuti arah gerak beberapa staff yang membawa sebuah ranjang putih lengkap ke ruangan photoshoot mereka.

"Hoseok-hyung?. Photoshoot kita selanjutnya disana?." Tanya si cantik menatap heran pada ranjang putih yang telah diletakkan di depan untaian tirai berwarna putih "Tae.." si rambut orange –Hoseok mulai pada mode berbahayanya, dan si cantik –Taehyung sadar akan itu.

"Ayolah hyung~ kita ada photoshoot 30 menit lagi! Aku tidak ingin penampilan ku berantakan!." Taehyung merapatkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha melindungi riasan sempurna karya noona-noona penata rias yang melekat di bagian tubuhnya. Hoseok mengerling tak suka, ia mengambil sepotong kentang gorengnya lalu menyuapi Taehyung hingga setengahnya.

Saat Taehyung sudah akan melahap semuanya, tiba-tiba Hoseok melahap habis setengah ketang goreng yang masih menggantung diantara belah bibirnya. Sengaja, ya Hoseok sengaja. Ia sengaja meraup habis potongan kentang goreng itu sekalian dengan bibir plum yang menyangganya. Agak sedikit melumat dan menghisap, namun berhenti sebelum lenguhan dari si bibir plum keluar.

"Kita lakukan yang ringan saja." Bujuk Hoseok seduktif di celah-celah leher Taehyung. Namun Taehyung dengan cepat menggeleng keras "Jika kita melakukannya setengah-setengah, aku takut selama pengambilan gambar 'adik' ku akan terlihat hyung." Bujuk Taehyung sebisanya "kalau begitu kita habiskan dengan cepat saja." Tawar Hoseok yang mulai mengendusi bagian belakang telinga Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa kah menunggu sampai semua selesai?. Kita sedang bekerja hyungie." Hoseok mendengus kecewa, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung yang mulai berkeringat dingin "Kita mulai pengambilan gambarnya!." Teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Hoseok meletakkan kembali kotak kentang gorengnya lalu berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengelus seduktif diantara paha dalam Taehyung-nya "Aku tagih janji mu di dorm nanti." Titah Hoseok tegas, dan Taehyung yang mati-matian menahan desahan nya itu melihat kilatan nafsu yang ketara dari kekasih mesumnya satu itu.

.

.

Bangtan dorm

"Kalian ingin menitip makanan?."

Sejin –sang manajer menoleh pada 7 tubuh namja disana "Hoseok-ah, kau tidak ke studio?." Tawar sang leader. Hoseok mendadak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan memijit tengkuknya "Akhh.. Joon-ah, kau saja dan Yoongi-hyung yang pergi ke studio. Aku merasa tidak enak badan." Elak Hoseok pura-pura "Tidak, kau saja, aku sedang malas berjalan. Akan ku kirimkan backsound nya pada Ken-ssi dari sini saja." Sahut Yoongi.

Sang leader BTS, Kim Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk sarkastik "Hyung-nim, belikan saja daging dalam bentuk masakan apapun." Sambung Seokjin si tertua pada manajer mereka. Setelah Sejin dan Namjoon pergi, sekarang hanya ada 6 tubuh tersisa.

Hoseok tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat, lalu menarik Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk diam tak bergerak disampingnya "Kalian ingin kemana?." Tegur Seokjin "Aku butuh istirahat, dan kurasa Taehyung harus menemaniku!." Pekik Hoseok saat sudah menjauh dari ruang tengah tempat berkumpul mereka tadi.

.

Blam!.

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

"Kau masih ingat janji mu tadi siang kan Kim Taehyung?." Selidik Hoseok jahil sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Taehyung dihadapannya hanya bisa memandang sekitar dengan gugup, pandangi apapun selain Jung Hoseok dihadapan mu "Tae.." Namun saat suara serak –yang sengaja dibuat sexy- itu menyapa pendengarannya, Taehyung mulai tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Baiklah, disini Hoseok mulai tidak bisa menahan libido nya sendiri. Secepat kilat, ia tarik lengan kurus Taehyung dan menyudutkannya pada dinding

Diraupnya kembali bibir plum itu dengan bringas. Melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit, Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hormone nya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan bibir plum merah satu ini. Taehyung tak jauh beda, ia tak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan jika sebenarnya ia pun kecanduan dengan hal ini. Ia menggilai bibir Hoseok, belahan daging tipis nan lembut yang lelalu menyapu dengan nasfu dan memanjakan bibir merekahnya.

Tangan Hoseok yang semula menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Taehyung beralih dan mulai meraba tubuh kurus dihadapannya dengan lapar. Seulas senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya yang masih sibuk saling menghisap dengan si lawan saat ia menemukan gundukan kecil yang berhasil membuat lawan mainnya melenguh kaget didalam ciuman nya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ahh.. ha-ahh~.. Ho-hoseokie-hyunghh.." Hoseok tersenyum puas mendengar lenguhan lemas dari Taehyung ketika tangan lincahnya mengurut pelan 'adik' si cantik dari luar celana"Ahh.. ah! Hmhh.. hyungghh ha-ah! Ahh.." desahan itu terus melenggang keluar dengan mulus dari celah bibir merah yang kini sudah membengkak "Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?." Goda Hoseok dengan mengendus dan sesekali melumat kulit bahu dan ceruk leher Taehyung seduktif.

Taehyung sendiri sudah tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin langsung kebagian inti, merasakan setiap rasa nikmat saat kekasihnya itu 'menghajar' manhole nya habis-habisan. Tapi ia juga masih bisa berpikir beberapa kali dengan 'daddy-kink' yang akan membuat Hoseok mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok pemburu manhole.

Tapi jika seperti ini, Taehyung juga tidak tahan, sedangkan di ujung sana 'adik' nya sudah bangun dari tidurnya karena tangan terampil kekasih sialannya itu. Tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba makin mengelijang tak tentu ketika sebuah jari panjang mulai masuk menyelip kedalam celananya. Meremas kedua bokongnya dengan gemas lalu salah satu dari 5 jari itu meraba dasar belahan bokongnya, membuatnya semakin dikuasai nafsu.

"Kutanya siapa yang kau panggil 'hyung' itu?." Tegas Hoseok yang semakin gencar mengusapkan jarinya secara melingkar disekitar manhole nya "Ho-ho-ahh.. D-daddy~ daddy.. a-ahh~ hmmhhh.. I.. I call you daddy." Sangat sulit bagi Taehyung untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya hanya berisi 5 buah kata itu ditengah ransangan hebat yang diberikan Hoseok pada tubuhnya.

"Really?. So, what you want daddy do?." Goda Hoseok yang sengaja menghentikan pergerakan apapun selain menatap penuh nafsu pada manik gelap Taehyung. Taehyung membenarkan posisi kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok tepat pada matanya "Do whatever you want to me, daddy. Hahh.. hah.. all of my body is yours.".

Hoseok tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Didekatkannya lagi jarak mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Hingga 'little' Hoseok yang masih setia tertidur lelap dibalik celana jeans itu bersentuhan dengan milik Taehyung yang sudah bangun sedari tadi "So, while I roam your damn sexy body.." Hoseok membelokkan kepalanya menjilat telinga kiri Taehyung "Tease me kiddo.".

Dan akhirnya Hoseok sengaja bercanda dengan meniup telinga si cantik yang membuat si cantik semakin menegang. Taehyung paham maksud Hoseok, 'gesek' satu kata yang terlintas jelas di otaknya, namun masih macet untuk dilakukan. Apa perlu kujelaskan apa makna 'gesek' untuk kalian?.

Berbekal rasa malu yang diselimuti sedikit gengsi dan nafsu yang menggebu, Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik memunggungi Hoseok yang masih terlihat asyik menghisap setiap nipple kecilnya. Hoseok menatap bingung saat Taehyung tiba-tiba membalikkan badan. Namun tiba-tiba senyum mesumnya yang dibarengi senyum bangga akan sang kekasih merekah keluar.

Taehyung sengaja berbalik untuk mengalihkan diri. Daripada menggesekkan kedua adik mereka, lebih baik menggesekkan bokongnya pada 'little' Hoseok kan?. Hoseok menyeringai lebar dan kembali menghisap atau menggigit pungung belakang Taehyung gemas sambil sesekali memukul bokong kenyal itu agar Taehyung semakin gencar menggesekkan belahan bokongnya pada 'adik' kecilnya layaknya sedang memacu kuda.

"You're so smart baby." Puji Hoseok yang tak tenggelam oleh desahan berat Taehyung. Tangannya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam hoodie hitam Taehyung, meraba perut rata itu sembarangan dan naik semakin ke atas untuk menemukan kembali nipple kecil yang masih menegang disana "Y-yeahh.. daddy, hmmhh.. ohh.." Hoseok semakin gencar mendominasi tubuh kurus didalam kurungan tubuhnya ini saat dirasanya 'adik' nya mulai terusik di bawah sana.

Mencoba jahil, Hoseok pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mendorong bokong Taehyung. Membuat pemuda Kim itu merasakan betapa besar sudah 'little' Hoseok akibat ulah nakalnya "Do you wanna do it now, baby? Hm?." Tawar Hoseok seduktif kembali menjilat bagian belakang telinga Taehyung dan mengulumnya setelah itu.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha mencari bibir curvy kesukaannya, dan Hoseok menyambut itu dengan bahagia. Dua bibir yang telah saling membengkak merah itu kembali bertemu untuk saling menarik satu-sama lain. Jari-jari panjang Hoseok yang semula menetap pada tonjolan-tonjolan kecil di kedua dada rata Taehyung kini mulai kembali bergerak semakin ke bawah, menarik resleting celana kekasihnya dan mulai membelai gemas 'little' Taehyung yang agaknya sudah merajuk minta dibuai.

"Ohh.. ssshh.. Yes daddy, hold it more strongly unghh~.." Racau si cantik meraba dinding dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, sedang satunya sibuk meremas surai sang pendominasi yang masih sibuk menyesap permukaan kulitnya untuk memberi tahu setinggi apa nafsu laknatnya sekarang. Demi apapun, tidak kah mereka merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi berdiri begini?.

Sebelah tangan Hoseok yang bebas menjauhkan bokong Taehyung dari area tengah selangkangnya. Taehyung mengernyit bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia bahkan tak berani menoleh kebelakang saat terdengar bunyi resleting terbuka lebar dan tangan Hoseok yang mulai menurunkan celananya "I'll in baby~." Ucap Hoseok sembari bersenandung kecil layaknya ingin menangkap seekor kupu-kupu.

Cih, alih-alih seekor kupu-kupu, ia hanya ingin menangkap surga dunianya.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, Hoseok menuntun si 'Hoseok kecil' menuju tempat terbaiknya, tempat dimana dia akan memuntahkan segala dengan sangat bahagia.

Tapi..

Cklek..

"Yak, ayo mak-.."

"H-hyung?.."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yoo-Yoon.. Yoongi-hyung?.."

"YAKKK..! DASAR KALIAN SI KEPARAT KECIL...!."

.

.

END

Hai? Kalian baik?.

Entah kenapa aku membuat cerita ini. Aku hanya terhasut dengan selfie Hoseok kemarin dan juga dipengaruhi dengan beberapa fanfic mesum mereka, hihi v lalu ditambah dengan video-video moment manis mereka.. lalu concept foto YANG DIBUAT KHUSUS MEREKA BERDUA UNTUK COMEBACK MENDATANG YEAYYY..!.

Ditambah lagi ada dua foto dimana mereka duduk berpose didepan kamera dengan menempati satu ranjang putih yang sama. Entah kenapa pikiran ku melayang-layang dengan liar. Maka dari itu, maaf kan aku jika cerita ini tidak memiliki feel, dan mengecewakan.

Karena aku masih terlalu kaku untuk menulis rate M full, hehehe~ maafkan aku *deep bow*. Baiklah, sampai jumpa dilain cerita.


End file.
